Long Dark Road
by 2015meg
Summary: Bella is still human, hasn't fallen in love with Edward. Edward is fighting his thirst, and losing.I didn't write this! I found it on another website and I thought it was cute and I would share it. If the author would like me to take it down, I will.


Long Dark Road A/N: AGAIN, THIS STORY ISN'T MINE, EITHER. I FOUND IT ON ANOTHER WEBSITE AND FOUND IT INTERESTING. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT TOO. BELLA IS STILL HUMAN, HASN'T FALLEN IN LOVE WITH EDWARD, AND WITH THE LOOKS OF THINGS, ISN'T GOING TO. THIS IS A ONE SHOT WITH EVIL EDWARD. THANK YOU, ENJOY! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS STORY OR TWILIGHT!

As Edward drove towards the hospital to tell his father he was leaving Forks - leaving the family, however unwillingly - his every thought was on Isabella Swan. _Bella_.

With her delicious scent, heart shaped face and clear brown eyes. In his mind, her cheeks were flushed red and her long hair loose around her shoulders.

He wanted her. Though he'd breathed in plenty of fresh air since his brief meeting with her in the school office, her scent was so firmly etched into his mind and body, she could've been sitting right next to him for all the good the air had done him.

His car slowed as the hospital came into view and he barely paused to turn the engine off before he was out, the door slamming shut behind him. He was walking down the hallway towards Carlisle's office when he saw her.

She was standing alone, leaning against the white wall next to the empty prescription window, her head facing the other direction, her thoughts a mile away. At least that's what he thought it looked like, him being unable to read her thoughts and all.

He slowed until he was standing completely still, just looking at her. She hadn't noticed him, so caught up in her own thoughts and Edward took a moment to simply take her in. He had seen many beautiful girls and women during his long existence, more beautiful than Bella Swan, but he could see where the human males of Forks were coming from. Her pale skin, red lips and deep dark eyes. She was beautiful, if only you took a moment to truly look at _her_, which he now did.

Just then, she glanced up and caught him, blushing as she realized he was staring. She quickly looked away, her cheeks darkening further in embarrassment. Probably at her own reaction to his stare, Edward mused, trying not to think too hard on the new color of her cheeks. He was glad he stood far enough away to not smell her properly - if he hadn't, they would've both been in trouble by now.

Bella looked up again, their eyes locking. Edward couldn't look away. He felt himself drawing closer to where she stood, edging over the floor slowly, so she wouldn't notice straight away.

A nurse walked past him in the opposite direction, bringing with her hospital air of disinfectant and death. It successfully broke the spell on him.

Resisting the temptation that was Isabella Swan once again, Edward looked away from her. He walked swiftly down the hall towards his father, holding his breath the whole way there.

Just in case.

Edward was speeding down the dark road nearly an hour later when he saw her again. He'd said a long goodbye to Carlisle, which had been harder than he'd first thought it would be. It had also taken much longer than anticipated. They hadn't been apart since Edward returned and recommitted to the family way many years previous.

He had to drive back through town on his way to Alaska, and as unluck would have it, Isabella Swan was standing next to her parked monster of a car, a hopeless look on her lovely face. The thick clouds overhead darkened the sky and surrounding area and his flashing headlights provided the only light around them.

She glanced up as she noticed the car approach, and Edward groaned, so low in his throat it sounded like a growl. Despite his better judgment, but to the delight of the monster inside of him, he slowed to a stop next to her. Opening the door to step out, he took a few calming breaths of the night air. Stopping the flow of air into his lungs, he approached the delectable Miss Swan.

Her eyes were wide as she recognized him - he wasn't surprised at her hesitation; he hadn't shown her much kindness today, even less than she knew - and she glanced nervously around them. There was no one around.

_Perfect_, the monster thought, grinning, but Edward pushed it away. _Not now. Not ever._

"Um, my car broke down," Bella said in way of explanation, her voice not completely steady as she waved towards the red truck.

Edward nodded, not trusting himself to draw in enough air to speak. Something he should've thought about before he decided to be her knight in shining armor and not the monster he so desperately tried not to be when around her.

"I don't know what's wrong with it. Charlie, I mean, my dad, said to just leave it on the side of the road if it gave me any trouble and he'd have it picked up later, so it's really fine." When Edward still didn't say anything, Bella blushed. Edward groaned inwardly. "I can walk home; it's not far, but thank you for stopping."

Her heart was racing, her blood hot on her face from her blush. This was the third time she'd crossed his path outside of the Biology classroom, where he first became aware of the irresistible scent of her. It was as if fate wanted it this way. Had brought her to him, again and again until he did something about it. He ignored the voice in his head that told him that it was natural they would run into each other a lot - after all, Forks was a very small town. He ignored it, because after all, he'd been on his way out, to get away from her so he wouldn't kill her. Yet, he'd run into her twice now. That had to mean something.

He listened carefully for other voices in the area. There were none.

Edward smiled, hoping he looked reassuring and not like he was about to kill her. "Bella, right?" he asked, as if he didn't already know. She nodded, her eyes wide and her hands clasped in front of her. She looked mouth watering and Edward had to clench his fists hard so he wouldn't reach out and grab her where she stood.

"It's going to start raining soon, and you'll have at least a fifteen minute walk back to Chief Swan's house. I can drive you, no problem. I'm heading that way anyway."

She was about to protest, Edward could see it in her face, but luckily for him, and unluckily for her, that's when the rain started to fall. She looked up into the sky and a drop hit her nose. She sighed with a nod. "Thank you, I would appreciate it."

As she went to collect her bag and lock the car, Edward climbed back into Carlisle's car. This was far too easy, he thought. In this dark, and with the speed he drove, they could be halfway to Port Angeles before she even realized he wasn't letting her out.

Bella got into the passenger seat, leaning forward to place her bag on the floor between her feet. Edward eyed her neck, feeling the anticipation build to new heights. He didn't dare breathe, for fear he'd lose control right then and there. If they stayed where they were, they'd be found before he was finished, so he clenched his fists around the steering wheel and looked away as Bella buckled in. He left the driver side window open halfway.

Once done fastening her seatbelt, Bella looked up at him expectantly and Edward instantly set the car into motion. They were quiet, only the low hum of the engine and the quick thumping of Bella's heart and her nervous breathing breaking the silence.

"Would you like some music?" Edward asked, motioning the pile of CD's he was glad he'd transferred from his car to his father's before he left the hospital. If she was distracted with looking through them, she wouldn't notice the way they sped down the road. He accelerated the moment she began rifling through the stack, carefully picking through the cases. Her heartbeat calmed and she smiled as she saw one she liked.

She looked happy, though still nervous. So innocent and pure and good and just perfect the way she was.

Edward hated himself.

Her innocent eyes met his as she glanced up into his face, her smile hesitant but friendly. Nervous. He knew he should slow down, take her home to her father's house and then leave - go further than Alaska even, to save her from him. Save himself from the evil so close to the surface now.

He knew he should do a lot of things, but instead, Edward just pushed the gas pedal down harder and smiled back at her as the car accelerated down the dark road.

**INTERESTING, HUH! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! JUST FOR A RE-CAP, I DON'T OWN THIS STORY OR TWILIGHT!**


End file.
